Danny Phantom: Lost in the dark
by BrightestStarr
Summary: Danny had been crushed, emotionally as well as physically by Dash. His three year boyfriend who had cheated on him. Danny breaks down so bad that he now has trust issues and trys coping with things. But when the past comes back to haunt you, there is no running away. (DannyxDash) (DannyxSkulker)
1. Chapter 1

He stared in shock at his boyfriend. He had just witnessed him smooching another boys lips. "D...Dash?" He asked stunned. His boyfriend after three years had been cheating. Dash cleared his throat. "Danny, this isn't what this looks like." Using the oh so cliché excuse and rubbed the back of his head. "This isn't what it looks like!? You were currently sticking your tongue down another man's throat!" He yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

Dash stared down at his feet. "Uh...yeah." he said awkwardly. "Hey babe, this loser bothering you?" A much bigger guy said. It was the guy that Dash had been smooching. He had short hair that stopped at the neck, it was an ink black color. His skin was tan and he was built for football like Dash was.

"No, I was just about to end it." Danny stood there, his eyes started to sting but he blinked back the tears. He would not cry.

"Listen, Danny it's over." Dash said as he got up and walked over to the guy standing a few feet away from him. "Better scram whimp." The bigger of the two said. "Or I'll punch your gut in." He threatened. "Have a nice life Dash." Danny said coldly, and glared while turning around and stalking down the street.

He turned into an alleyway and put his forehead against the musty wall and let out a sob and the tears started flowing. All those times in recent months when dash said 'I love you' were fake. Fake.

The half ghost suppressed another sob, it coming out more as a strangled burp. "Come on. Pull yourself together Danny." He encouraged himself. It didn't work. It made his tears leak out more.

"Who am I kidding?" He asked himself, while he turned around and slid down the wall. He hid his face behind his knees and just sat there. His ghost sense went off. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" The box ghost yelled while looking at the halfa who just ignored him.

The box ghost thought this unusual. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He yelled louder. The box ghost frowned finally feeling the halfas tense look. "What's wrong?" The box ghost asked.

"My heart feels like it's been smashed into a million tiny lifeless pieces." Danny mumbled. The box ghosts frown deepened.

"Who?" The box ghost asked. "Someone crushed it." Danny said and looked up. He knew he looked terrible just by the look on the box ghosts face. "I just want to be left alone." Danny muttered while looking back down at the stone he was studying.

"BEWARE!" The box ghost said while taking off, and floated into another building. Danny smiled, feeling a bit of joy at knowing the box ghost had empathy for him. That was just enough to stand, turn and walk out of the alleyway. Only to be crushed by the two people holding hands. He could see their backs and knew immediately who it was.

He sighed, as he made his way toward his home. He was in his junior year of high school now. Along with Dash and the others.

He never saw the small side glance Dash gave him, a look of sadness and regret written all over his face. As Danny walked into his home, ignored his parents and went straight to his room and just laid there. Heartbreak was the worst and always will be.

**Ello lovely, Phantom phans this is just a small one shot for now. It's one of many to come and maybe go. I'm just that quirky. :p Now if this story gets any reviews I'll definitely continue the story but for now we could say this is the prologue or something. Cx Yups oki. I'm rambling. Anyway. Please enjoy the P. s. at the bottom.**

**P. S. There are a few movie suggestions I shall enlighten you on seeing. First one- Mad Max Fury Road**

**Second one-Insidious Chapter 3**

**Third one- The Avengers Age of Ultron.**

**I suggest you see these, I can't wait till they all come out. ^~^ Anyway. Once more I hope you enjoyed this small story. ^~^ Lovs you all. Hugs and kitty kisses xoxoxo 3 -Zoodle**


	2. The encounter

Danny stared at the empty notebook page waiting for the bell to ring. His eyes traveled to the clock above the door. 7:09am it read. He started to doodle when the teacher came in.

"Alright class please take out your notebooks and write down what's on the board." Mr. Baker, his Biology teacher said.

Danny sighed and glanced up at the whiteboard. _3 Theories of the origins of life: _Danny slowly wrote the title down at the top of his paper.

"Today's Theory is." Mr. Baker started writing the word _Extraterr _when a boy opened the door. Danny looked up from his notebook, and his eyes scanned the new student who seemed to think he already owned the school. Just another _Dash. _Danny thought bitterly.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Baker asked. "Uh, I'm the new kid." He said awkwardly. "Name?" Mr. Baker asked. "Silas." He said. "Well Silas, you can sit next to Danny." Mr. Baker said while pointing to the seat next to him making Danny mentally groan in annoyance.

_There were two other seats in this room and he wants to pick the one that is next to me. _He said to himself bitterly.

"Now back to our lesson." Mr. Baker said as Silas sat next to Danny and made an annoying attempt to greet him. "Hey, what are we learning?" Silas asked while taking his notebook out and a pencil. "Maybe if you pay attention you'll figure it out." He said rudely. Silas smirked, and flipped to the first empty page he could find.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're funny." Silas whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be." Danny grumbled and glanced over at Silas. He looked closely at his features.

He had long black hair and green highlights near the bottom of his hair. He was pale, and muscular looking like he was made for football. His eyes, were a dark green and he had a wide looking jaw.

Danny sighed and dropped his gaze back down to his notebook and started doodling.

_Could he trust this new kid? Probably not. He wouldn't give him or anyone else another chance, except his friends. _

Danny's mind was filled with thought when Silas tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo." He said while waving his hand in front of Danny's face. "What?" Danny snapped. "The bell rung, and I was wondering if you could show me around the school." Silas said hopeful. Danny sighed. "Fine, let me see your schedule." He said irritated.

"Thanks." Silas said while handing Danny his schedule. Danny cursed silently at whoever made the schedules. "Just follow me to my next class, you have most of my classes except the last class of the day." Silas nodded and gathered his things while Danny stood and waited impatient.

They walked down the hall toward Mr. Lancer when he saw Dash, walking this way. _Well crap._ He thought. Danny kept his eyes focused on something other than his ex as they passed.

Danny stiffened as they passed, he felt Dash's gaze on the back of his head and his stomach turned into knots. They walked into Mr. Lancers classroom. "Hello Daniel. Who is this?" Mr. Lancer asked. "This is Silas, he's new to Casper." Danny said while taking his normal seat in the back of the classroom next to the window.

"Well Silas.-" Mr. Lancer was cut off when the door to his room was slammed open.

*****Dash's P.o.V.*****

Dash walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom in a pissed off mood. "Good morning Dash." Dash just grunted and walked to his normal spot, his eyes flickered to the new kid who kept stealing glances at Danny. "Who is the new kid?" Dash asked.

"That is Silas." Mr. Lancer said with a light tone as the rest of the kids piled into class. Dash kept looking at Danny, barely paying attention to Mr. Lancer. "Alright, for tonights homework, please do the vocabulary for this weeks vocab test." As Mr. Lancer finished talking the bell rang and Dash followed Danny out into the hall. "Daniel." Dash said.

Danny tensed immediately and stopped walking. It was then Dash noticed that Silas was next to Danny and he narrowed his eyes. _Who the fuck does Silas thinks he is? _"Yes, Dash?" Danny said in a cold tone. He felt a pain his heart. "Can we talk? Privately." Danny looked between Silas and him deciding.

"I..uh can't. I'm showing Silas around the school." Danny said nervously, he noticed Silas smirking at him. "What's funny?" Dash asked him.

"Nothing." Silas said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Danny, shouldn't we get to class?" Silas asked. "Y..yea." Danny stuttered! He never stutters! Dash narrowed his eyes as the both of them walked off to next period.

Dash clenched his hands into fists of fury. Ready to track down Silas and slit his throat open. _No one goes near his Danny, even if he is in a relationship with Dash or not! _Dash exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He turned around and walked down to gym.


	3. Authors note! Update on my life

**Oh my god I am so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter! Forgive my silence. I've been super busy with school and Finals and Mcas coming up and my data disappeared for two wweeks. Its been hectic, I did have the next chapter written but I'm rewriting just to make sure I don't leave anything out and If you'd like it short or long please review. Cx Love you all. And again sorry for the long wait! This will probably never happen again! And srry if u thought this was the next chapter *hugs* -Zoodle**


End file.
